


This Might Sting

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [30]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bicycle Accident, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Link, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr back in May 2019 for a follower giveaway :)
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Flashes of Rhink [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433353
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. The Storm Before the Calm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnsealingKale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsealingKale/gifts).



> Originally posted to Tumblr back in May 2019 for a follower giveaway :)

Link had never actually walked away from Rhett before. They liked to joke that they acted like an old married couple, and that included the advice of ‘never going to bed angry’. Not that they actually went to bed together. Which, frankly, was the source of Link’s frustration. Not even just frustration. Yes, he was frustrated, sexually. But he had feelings for Rhett. Not as a brother, not  _ like _ an old married couple. Feelings, period.

After a series of tense days shooting, Rhett had asked Link to take a weekend trip together. Mountain biking and fresh air. Rhett wanted to get back on the same page, and figure out what was keeping them at each other’s throats. Link thought he knew what the ‘problem’ was, but was hoping that this getaway might prove productive in terms of providing an opportunity to clear the air.

It was bucketing down rain outside of the bar where they’d stopped after a long day of riding. The plan had been to have a drink to unwind. And finally get a chance to talk before heading back to the hotel. But they were anything but unwound as Link summed up their failed discussion.

Link had hoped to bring things out into the open between them. But it was never that simple with Rhett. His layers of emotion were as thick as his layers of niche interests. And it wasn’t easy peeling them back. Link knew this, because he’d tried. And here he was again, trying, but ready to give up. Terrified and angry about what it might mean if he did give up.

“So, to summarize: you have  _ not _ been flirting with me these past few months?”

“Link. Why would I—?”

“Why would you  _ what _ , Rhett? Lead me on? Then act like you didn’t do anything? Make me think I’m crazy? Rhett, if I’m making all of this—” Link wagged a shaky, angry finger between them. “—if I’m making it up, Rhett... I mean, I don’t even know what to say…”

“Link, listen. I’m not gaslighting you here. I just. I want to be careful….”

“I don’t want you to be careful. I want you to be  _ honest _ . I mean, if you look at the evidence…”

“You’re collecting evidence now? Got yourself a little spreadsheet?”

Link stood up, fists balled up tight. His blood was boiling. His eyes began to sting. He was  _ not _ gonna cry.

“I didn’t mean anything by that. Link, listen. I—“

“Do you  _ ever _ mean anything?” Link asked under his breath. He downed the rest of his drink, pushed himself away from the bar, and stormed out into the night.

He thought he could hear Rhett asking him to wait, but he wasn’t certain over the pounding rain and the blood thumping in his temples.

He pulled out into the bike lane, pedaling furiously. He was so mad that he couldn’t see straight. He’d only had one drink, but after riding bikes all day, it wasn’t sitting on a solid caloric foundation. He felt numb. The drink, his anger, the cold rain.

When the car came flying around the corner, Link realized neither he nor the car was firmly in their own lane. Reaction time compromised, Link swerved out of the path of the vehicle. His wheels slipped on the wet road, and the wind was knocked out of him as he went skidding across the asphalt.


	2. This Might Sting

Link groaned as Rhett lifted him onto the bed.

“Did you hit your head?”

“N-no. My side. I think I cracked a rib or somethin’.”

Rhett grabbed a first aid kit to clean up Link’s scraped leg. He laid the peroxide and bandages out on the bed, and sat himself down. “I feel horrible about this.”

“Coulda been much worse.”

“Not just your injury. Everything. You know I…  _ care about  _ you.”

Link cocked an eyebrow. It wasn’t much of a declaration, but it was a start.

“I don’t wanna ruin what we have. I wasn’t just being careful with you, I was protecting me, too. Obviously, I’m not doing a great job: you’re all busted up, and I feel like shit.”

Link chuckled, then winced as it hurt to laugh.

“Serves you right, man. It ain’t funny.” Nonetheless, Rhett was smiling, his rain-soaked hair matted down against his forehead.

“We’re always at our best when we follow our gut, Rhett.” Link lifted his eyes nervously to meet Rhett’s. “Why would this be any different?”

Rhett matched the intensity of his stare. “This might sting.”

“I don’t care.”

Rhett lowered the peroxide-soaked gauze to pat the wounded leg. Link hissed and groaned, tweaking his sore ribs yet again. “I thought you meant…”

Rhett’s smiling cheeks eased the sting.

“You really think what we’ve got could get.. ruint?” Link was deadly serious.

“I don’t know. But I do know that I’m already hurting us, so… Gotta try  _ something  _ new.”

They shared a significant pause. Link felt fire rise in his cheeks.

“Link.. Can I kiss you?”

Link nodded. He tried to lean forward, but it hurt to sit up.

“Don’t,” Rhett instructed. 

Then Rhett’s lips were on his. Like he’d imagined a thousand times.

Link’s eyes widened when he felt Rhett’s palm pressed against his crotch. “You don’t have t—“

“I want you to feel good,” Rhett husked. “Unless you want me to stop?”

Link bit his lip, shaking his head  _ no _ . “I don’t want… y’know, just because you’re feelin’ sorry for me.”

“Link, I invited you away for the weekend for a reason. I  _ want _ this. Always have. This ain’t pity. I just don’t know how I’m ever gonna be able to stop once we start. So… had to be sure.”

“I don’t want you to stop,” Link whispered. His voice was on the verge of a whining plea, but he didn’t care. He placed his hand over Rhett’s, and grinded himself up into his palm. Feeling the heat of Rhett’s touch through his pants.

“I’ll call Stevie. Tell her about your accident. Might take longer than a weekend for me to take care of you.”

Link nodded weakly. That sounded so,  _ so  _ good.

“Let me take care of you, Link.”

Link allowed his body to fully relax for the first time in years. Happiness coursed through his veins like a drug. As broken as things had seemed earlier, neither of them had ever felt so healed and whole as they did now.


End file.
